The present invention relates generally to door hardware, and more particularly to a knob assembly configuration for an entry door lockset.
The present invention is directed to a knob assembly having a knob portion, a knob insert disposed within a bore formed in the knob portion and a shank portion which is releasably secured to the back of the knob portion for concealing the knob insert.
The present invention has the advantage of being readily adaptable to knob portions manufactured from various materials or in various styles with a shank portion adapted to complement the knob portion material and styling. Furthermore, the knob insert functions to align and position a cylinder lock assembly operably associated with the knob assembly. Furthermore, the shank portion is provided with certain local features which permit axial engagement of a catch mechanism associated with the chassis of the lockset.
The present invention provides considerable interchangeability with varying knob styles and materials and enhances accessibility to the cylinder assembly without having to pry apart finished components risking damage thereto. Moreover, the present invention permits shipping and distribution of a fully assembled knob assembly. Moreover, the use of die cast knob insert reduces the amount of machining which must be performed on the other components of the knob assembly.